scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Dourminous
"My beautiful Star Empire...and my lovely star slaves..." ''-Dourminous'' King Dourminous (simply known as Dourminous) was the main antagonist in the Star Empire saga, a part of the of the Scorpius Warriors arc. He is one of Night Mare's creations, and the only one to be in the real world. For many years, he terrorized the Star Empire, only to fail, until years later he succeeded. However, before his defeat by Master and Starman, he placed a curse on it to disappear when he was defeated. He was sent to the star called Betelgeuse, where he spent 40 years for imprisonment, the same time the Star Empire disappeared, until he found a way to escape, which brought it back. In the Super arc, he is resurrected by Yvotorro and somewhat "aligns" himself with other villains such as Count Vracula and Countess Vraculetta, Fregory, X, Haavic, Gallium Beast, and Syrica. Physical Appearance Dourminous firstly appears as a large, red smoke monster that towers 30-50 feet, having black scleras and green eyes. He also has dark blue mist that come from his eyes. In his true form, he appears as a demonic knight in black armor, with a red horn on the helmet, and golden wings. The peering hole in his helmet also emits dark blue mist. While in his smoke form, he can show his helmet at times, which is leaking with red smoke, showing the horn and the mist. Without the armor, Dourminous's true form appears as a smoky, humanoid figure with black eyes. Origin of Name Dourminous's name is a combination of the words "dark", "hour", and "ominous". Development Dourminous was inspired by King Sombra, a character from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series. Personality Dourminous is a very cold-hearted individual, and does anything to get his way. He is also very smart, using nightmares to scare his foes while devouring them of their dreams. He won't hesitate to kill anyone who stands in his way. He is also one who does not believe in teamwork, dismissing himself towards other villains. Background 500 years before the disappearance, King Dourminous attempted to take over the Star Empire to feed on the dreams of the Star People to gain power, but was defeated easily by the ruler of that time. However, 460 years later, he took over the empire by taking Star's father's powers and putting the citizens in fear. Master, while a retired Scorpius Warrior, heard of the empire and aided Star to defeat Dourminous by sending him to Betelgeuse. However, before his defeat, Dourminous placed a curse on the empire to vanish if he should be defeated. This resulted in Star not aging, and left him without a home to go back to. 40 years later, he escaped Betelgeuse, which brought the Star Empire back, but presented the opportunity to take over it once again. Powers & Abilities Powers * Smoke Monster - Dourminous can turn himself into a smoke monster that can tower over 50 feet. In this form, he can create red smoke that affects those around him. He is also immune to physical attacks. * Crystals of Malice - Dourminous can create red crystals from his smoke form or from his entire body to attack. He can also make a pillar of red crystal to ride on or spread them around. His crystals also contain powers of fear, which can destroy a person's spirits by inducing nightmares. Some examples are: ** Crystal Attack - Dourminous can unleash crystals in a wave-like fashion that reach opponents far ahead of him. ** Crystal Shatter - Dourminous can shatter his own red crystals that can appear small, but spread quickly. ** Crystal Part - If any part of Dourminous is cut off, they become a red crystal that slowly spreads throughout an area. ** Crystal Pillar - Dourminous can create a red crystal pillar that allows him to soar higher. * Trapper - If Dourminous is far away from his possession, he can trap a person in a crystal with his horn. * Malice Seal - Dourminous can seal a person's abilities with his crystals if they make contact with him in his smoke form. Abilities * Smoke Mimicry - Dourminous has been shown to be a master at blending his body into smoke, making him impossible to hit physically. * Crystal Manipulation - Dourminous can manipulate crystals into his own effects. His crystals also serve a purpose of installing fear and nightmares towards a person who gaze upon them closely. * Nightmare Inducement - Dourminous can induce nightmares onto people with his powers, either by his crystals or his hidden door. He also can create nightmares through his own smoke. * Body Dismemberment - Dourminous can turn any his cut off parts of his body into a crystal, which spreads like an infection as it hits the ground. He can also regenerate any lost parts of his body to use again. * Motion Sensor - Dourminous can sense whenever someone tries to take the Eternal Star, which is by an alarm power that he created in its spot. Animated Series Scorpius Warriors (Star Empire Saga) In the first arc during the Starr Empire saga, Dourminous returns from his imprisonment in Betelgeuse to take over the Star Empire, with the empire itself returning as well. When Gregory and friends reached the Star Empire along with Star himself, they are chased down by Dourminous. However, Star gives the group time to make it pass the shield while he battled Dourminous himself, but gets his powers sealed as he enters the empire. Meanwhile, Dourminous remained outside, biding his time until Star's wife weakened, allowing the empire's barrier to be lowered and him taking it over. When the barrier weakened for a bit, Dourminous made his dash, but gets part of his wing chipped off as Star's wife raised the barrier again. However, the chipped off wing formed into a pillar of red crystals that continued to spread over time. As Gregory and Fire found the Eternal Star, Dourminous sensed it through an alarm he set before his imprisonment and traps Gregory in a crystal, leaving it up to Fire to deliver the hopes and dreams for the Star Empire. As Star's wife grew weary of keeping the barrier up, her powers faded, allowing Dourminous to enter and creating nightmares for the Star people. However, when Fire presented everyone with the Eternal Star, Dourminous set after Fire to kill him and retrieve it, but was interrupted by Star's flying wife, who used the Eternal Star to reveal him through his own smoke. When the star returned to the main place, the people of the Star Empire gave it power through their dreams, which created a surge of star energy that killed Dourminous and ending his reign. Scorpius Warriors Super (Villain Alliance Saga) In the Super arc during the Villain Alliance saga, Dourminous was resurrected by Yvotorro to do his bidding alongside other villains. However, Dourminous didn't like working along with the group, and instead try to reclaim the Star Empire for himself again. Disgruntled by his boasting, Yvotorro sent him on his way, but warned him that he would not bring him back from the dead should he fail. When Dourminous returned to the Star Empire, he easily took over, manipulating half of the citizens under his control and overthrowing Star and his wife after seizing their child captive. Afterwards, he took the Eternal Star and placed it under his powers to absorb the dreams of the Star people. However, Gregory, Fire, Water, and Ice appeared to stop him, engaging in a battle that defeated him. When the four men went to celebrate at Hotel Scorpius, they were unaware of Dourminous tagging along. Dourminous seized the chance to destroy their weapons and trapped them inside his crystal pillar while he took over Scorpius City. After manipulating the citizens to follow his every command, Dourminous headed towards Wolfember's Castle and threw Wolfember and his group out to claim it. When threatened by Wolfember, he manipulates him and his group to serve under him. However, only Wolfember remained unaffected, which tricks Dourminous. As the four men headed to Wolfember's Castle, Dourminous unleashed his army on them. The men were eventually captured by Wolfember and taken to the throne room where Dourminous laid wait. Once taken there, Wolfember reveals himself to Dourminous, which prompted a fight between them. However, he quickly protected the men when Dourminous took aim at Gregory, forcing them to fight for their unconscious anti-hero ally. Thanks to Wolfember's encouragement, the men fought against Dourminous, overpowering him together and defeating him for good, restoring the city back to normal. In the Games Gregory: Dream's End In Gregory: Dream's End, Dourminous serves as one of the secret bosses. Gallery File: Dourminous (Smoke Monster Form) -1-.jpg|Dourminous in his smoke monster form. File: Dourminous (Smoke-Helmet Form) -1-.jpg|Dourminous in his smoke helmet form.